Sky High: Warren and Kattianna
by Jayde The Rouge
Summary: The year after helping to save Sky High from Royal Pain, a new student comes to Sky High. What will Warren do when faced with someone who holds a grudge worse than him? Possibly WarrenOC. First story, please be nice. discontinued
1. Katt's First Day

Warren Peace boarded the school bus outside his home with a sigh. It was time to go back to school. Warren took a seat towards the back of the bus and frowned. As a junior at Sky High, the high school for super heroes and hero supports (aka: sidekicks), he should be riding a bus with the upperclassmen, but some how he was the only upper classman living in the area. So he rode the freshman bus.

He looked around at the new group of supers. They were all talking excitedly about it being their first day. All but one of them.

Warren ran his hands through his long dark hair making the bright red streaks stand out more. He frowned again. There was something strange about this girl. She sat completely alone in the bus seat and not even talking to the people around her. She sat in the seat across the bus from him reading _Hamlet_ and running a brush through tawny colored hair. He couldn't see her eyes, but she really seemed strange. It was rare to see a freshman with enough confidence to sit alone, seemingly unconcerned.

The bus began it's transformation into a kind of jet plane. The freshmen screamed as they took off, not even noticing the safety harnesses across their chests. Warren rolled his eyes. they would eventually get used to it, but the first few days were annoying.

He glanced over at the one he had been watching before. She hadn't even paused in her reading or brushing. He frowned again. She really was strange.

The bus landed with a slight thump, and the distinctly quieter and greener freshmen began rushing for the doors. Warren hung back. He still had a few minutes before Will and Leyla got to school so he decided to make a move that was very strange for him. He decided to introduce himself to the freshman.

They were the last two off the bus. Her book and brush had vanished into her black messenger bag. He took a good look at her. She was dressed in black jeans with silver chains lining the pockets and hems, a black long sleeved t-shirt with the sleeves pulled down over her hands and her thumbs hooked through holes that had been cut just above the hems of the sleeves, and she had a black jean jacket tied around her waist. He couldn't see the front of her shirt to see if there was any decoration on it.

He reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. She gave a kind of hiss and whirled around. He saw then that her eyes were a deep, deep blue.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

He gritted his teeth and held out his hand. "Just thought I'd welcome you to Sky High. Name's Warren Peace."

She rolled her eyes and shook his hand, and then walked away.

He frowned and caught up to her. "It's polite to give your name when a name is given to you."

She whirled around again and glared at him. "Look I don't have time for this, so back off!"

Warren matched her glare. Only one person stood up to him like that, and Will Stronghold was his best friend. "I'm just being polite."

"Well don't be." She turned on her heel and followed the rest of the freshmen to the gym for Power Placement.

He let her go. He still didn't have a name, but Will and Leyla were coming up the school steps towards him.

oOoOoOo

Kattianna Haggar stomped into the gym. That guy had annoyed the crud out of her for some reason. She wasn't used to anyone being nice to her. She stood at the back of the group and waited for orientation to be over.

Principal Powers finished her speech and vanished into a million tiny comets.

"Alright freshmen!" boomed a voice from behind them all.

They turned as one and saw a man dressed in a P.E. coach's uniform. "I am Coach Boomer. You may know me better as SonicBoom. I will be classifying you into heroes and sidekicks. You will step up one at a time and show me your power." He pointed into the middle of the gym to a raised platform. They followed him to the edge of it and he went up the steps. He then turned and pointed into the middle of the group at a scrawny kid with red hair and taped glasses. "We'll start with you."

The boy stepped nervously forward and walked up the steps to the platform.

"Name?"

"M-M-Mike. Mike Presley, sir."

"Show me your power, Carrot-top."

Mike stepped to the center of the classroom and took a deep breath. He crouched down and jumped. He touched the gym ceiling and then lightly landed back down on the floor.

"SIDEKICK!" boomed Boomer.

Three heroes and two sidekicks later, Boomer pointed at Kattianna.

"Alright Blondie, you're next."


	2. Kattianna's Power and a Surprise

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in the first chapter so here goes. I do not own Sky High or Sky High characters. The only things I own are Kattianna Haggar and the plot. Please don't sue. All you'd get was pocket lint.

AN: Sorry for the strange dividers, I can't get the star thingy to work! -- Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 2: Kattianna's Power and a Surprise

Kattianna rolled her eyes and stepped up into the middle of the platform.

"Show me your power…" Boomer said boredly.

She smiled and her azure eyes flashed dangerously. She bent in half at the waist and placed her hands on the floor, palms flat. She closed her eyes and changed shape. She shifted into a tabby cat, then abruptly shifted again to a lynx, and again into a leopard, and finally into a lion. Once back in her own shape, she stood and faced Boomer.

"What's your name Blondie?"

"Kattianna Haggar."

"How many shaped can you take?"

"Anything remotely feline."

"Hero," he said quietly.

oOoOoOo

Warren stood at the gym doors watching Power Placement. Principal Powers had caught him in the hallway on the way to first period and sent him after a freshman student to be brought to her in her office. Someone named Kattianna Haggar.

He had just missed "Ms. PMS", as he had taken to calling the freshman from the morning bus ride in his mind. All he caught was Boomer's decision. Hero.

Warren walked across the gym floor glowering at the freshmen from in under his hair.

Boomer turned toward him when a freshman pointed him out fearfully. "What are you doing out of class, Hothead?"

"Principal Powers sent me after one of the freshmen. She's supposed to come with me after she's placed," Warren said in his 'scare the freshman (and almost anyone else with half a brain) voice'.

"Which one?"

Warren read off the slip of paper in his hand, "Kattianna Haggar." He pronounced Haggar with a long A.

To his surprise "Ms. PMS" herself stepped foreward.

"I'm Kattianna, and it's Haggar with a short A," she said.

Warren rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He waved at her to follow him and turned and walked away.


	3. Shocking News

AN: Sorry these chapters are so short. I'm kind of typing as I go. I don't even have the original divided up into chapters. Please be patient with me. Now on with the chapter!

Chapter 3: Shocking News

oOoOoOo

Kattianna followed Warren out of the gym, but not before she heard the rumors start.

"She just stood up to Warren Peace!" "He's one of the most powerful supers in school!" "He's best friends with the son of the Commander and Jetstream!" "I heard his mom was a superhero and his dad was a supervillan!"

She rolled her eyes as she heard Boomer call on another unfortunate. She stuck her hands in her pockets and walked with her head slightly down so her tawny hair partially hid her face.

oOoOoOo

Warren could practically hear the rumor mills starting. A freshman had stood up to the great and terrible Warren Peace. He slowed down so that she was walking beside him instead of behind him. "You can't avoid me forever."

Her head snapped up and she glared at him again. He noticed that she actually met his eyes. Very few in this school would do that. "What business is it of yours if I try!" she spat.

"Hey! Don't get snotty with me! I'm just being polite and curious about the only freshman I've seen with guts!" he said stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Keep your curiousity! I probably won't be here long, and I'm NOT a freshman!" she snapped. "Are we going to Principal Powers' office or not?"

Warren reached out and grabbed her arm. "Yes we are, but first I want to know why you are acting like a cornered ally cat!"

She wrenched her arm away and her blue eyes flashed dangerously. "Not that it's any of your business, but I am not acting like a cornered ally cat!"

"Yes, you are. You're acting like everyone's out to get you! And if you aren't a freshman, what are you!"

"Again, that's none of YOUR business!" She stalked off down the hallway.

oOoOoOo

To think that insolent jerk was right would be betraying everything that she believed in. He was the best friend of her arch enemy! Well her father's anyway. Kattianna almost laughed. The jerk had acctually compared her to an ALLY CAT! Sure, she could change into one, but he didn't know that. He had walked in after her placement. Hadn't he? Why was she even thinking about him? After today she would be rid of him.

She looked up and saw him catching up with her. She had the strange impulse to let him, so she did.

He led her to a door just off the main entrance and knocked.

"Enter Ms. Haggar. Mr. Peace, you too," said the sweet voice of Principal Powers.

Warren looked puzzled, but turned the door knob and held it open for her to enter, and shut the door behind them. WAIT! Warren? Since when was she on a first name basis with Peace!

oOoOoOo

Warren stood holding the door open for Kattianna.

WAIT! Kattianna? Since when were they on a first name basis?

He expected her to glare at him, but nothing saved him from the venom in that look. Her face was still partually hidden by her hair, but her eyes burned holes into his head.

After she was inside, Warren shut the door behind himself and sat down in the seat left vacant.

"Now that we are all present, Kattianna, would you please demonstrate your power for me? I know Coach Boomer has already placed you as hero, but he thought you were a freshman," Ms. Powers said.

Warren glanced at the girlas she stood and began to shift. She started out by shifting into a very small kitten, then a full grown tabby cat. She moved to a lynx and then a cougar. She then shifted to a spotted leapord, a white tiger, and finally to a lioness. Once she was back into her own shape, she made a face at Warren.

oOoOoOo

'Way to go Katt! Real mature!' Katt thought to herself.

"Now, Ms. Haggar and Mr. Peace... I know that your fathers don't have a great... relationship.."

"That's an understatement..." muttered Katt.

"Well it's time to fix that. From now on... you will be living together in a dorm room here on campus."

The teens stared at their principal in shock.


	4. WHAT!

AN: Sorry this took so long. School's been rough. Just a little note, if you catch any major mistakes in this, please let me know so that I can fix it!

Chapter 4: "WHAT!"

oOoOoOo

"We're WHAT!" yelled Kattianna.

"You will now be staying here on campus. We understand that your father works in Europe most of the time and that your mother is not longer in the picture, Ms. Haggar. Mr. Peace, we know that your mother works a lot and we know your fathers situation. Please understand that this was agreed upon by your families when Ms. Haggar was enrolled in Sky High," Principal Powers said calmly as if discussing a garden.

"I can't live with HER!" Warren thundered.

"You can and you will. This used to be a boarding school, so dorms are already in place. You will stay in a apartment type arrangement. There will be two bedrooms connected by a living space, kitchen, and a game room, courtesy of the Commander and Jetstream. You will each have your own bathroom and the rooms are completely furnished with computers and furniture. You will be able to lock your bedroom doors and will each have a key to the front door."

"What about my job?" both teenagers asked at once.

"Mr. Peace, I knew you had a job and you will be able to get to and from that job nightly, but Ms. Haggar, I'm afraid I didn't know you had a job."

"I got a job as a waitress at a Chinese restaurant yesterday," she said quietly.

"What restaurant?" demanded Warren.

"The Paper Lantern."

oOoOoOo

AN: I know it's short and not my best work, but I promise I'll try to make the next one longer! Tell me what ya think!

_Jayde _


	5. Accept the Inevitable

AN: Sorry for the delay but I was kinda hoping to make it to 30 reviews before I posted this next bit. How about this deal. When I get 35 reviews I'll post chapter 6. Until then…

Chapter 5: Except the Inevitable

oOoOoOo

Warren closed his eyes briefly. When had she put in an application? WHY did she put in an application!

"Well that IS a relief! You can ride with Mr. Peace then," said Ms. Powers smiling brilliantly.

Kattianna groaned.

Warren just sighed.

"Now, as for arrangements. Ms. Haggar will be in all your classes Mr. Peace. She needs someone to keep an eye on her. She's supposed to be starting as a sophomore, but Coach Boomer and I agree that, considering her grades from her last school, she should be able to handle our junior class. Also, you will no longer be on a team with Mr. Stronghold in 'Save the Citizen'. It's been decided that it's time to give the rest of the school a chance. You will now be partnered with Kattianna, in STC and Mad Science Lab. Now… The lunch bell isn't far away, so get going." She turned to her computer and tapped a few keys. "Oh, and here are your schedules." She handed them the sheets of paper that the printer spit out.

Warren watched Kattianna move out the door before turning to Ms. Powers once again. "You mean to tell me that I have to basically spend ALL my time with THAT!" he burst out.

"Yes, Mr. Peace. You might as well except the inevitable."

oOoOoOo

Kattianna stalked down the hallway to the cafeteria. She went to a back corner table and sat down. She pulled out her book from this morning and buried her nose in it.

She didn't notice when a certain red head came up to stand by her table. Layla cleared her throat softly.

Katt looked up at her with one raised eyebrow.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to sit with us," Layla said pointing over to a table that held Will, Ethan, Zach, and Magenta already. Warren walked up and slammed a tray down on one side of Will.

Kattianna just went back to reading her book. Maybe if she ignored the girl she'd go away. Layla just cleared her throat again. "Was that not enough of a 'No' for you?"

"Well if you change your mind.. you know where to find us," Layla said turning back toward her friends.

"No fear of that happening."

oOoOoOo

AN: So like it? Hate it? Give me some reviews! Lol when I get 35 I'll post the next chapter. Until then…

_Jayde_


	6. A Trip Down Memory Lane

AN: OK! OK! Here's the next chapter. And for all of you who ask that I try to make the chapters longer, I'm sorry these have been so short. I'm having problems getting time to type because of school and work and family problems. Please forgive the shortness. I'll try to make them longer I promise. And also I'll try to add more Will and Co. into the chapters, but the main focus of this is Warren and Kattianna.

Chapter 6: A Trip Down Memory Lane

oOoOoOo

Warren rolled his eyes as Layla came back to the table. "I could have told you that was no use."

"Oh leave her alone. Maybe she's just shy," Layla said doubtfully.

Warren snorted and started eating his food, if you could call it that.

"So, we've got gym next. Anyone care to venture a guess as to what we'll be doing?" Will asked as Layla scooted a bit closer to him.

"Hmm… Save the Citizen… It's the first day. What else would we be doing?" Magenta said rolling her eyes.

"Well, it's always fun to see people get their butt's kicked by Will and Warren," Zach said.

"Won't be happening," Warren said.

The entire table stared at him. "What do you mean 'won't be happening'? We're always a team…" Will said puzzled.

"Powers said we couldn't team up anymore. Said it was time the other kids had a chance."

"So… who are you gonna team up with?" asked Layla.

Warren looked pointedly at Kattianna and went back to eating.

Layla looked horrified.

"Hey! It's not by choice ya know," Warren muttered.

oOoOoOo

Kattianna finished her book and sighed. She hadn't brought another book like she normally would have, so she didn't have anything to read. She thought about her new situation. She was going to have to live with a complete stranger and the son of the man who took her mother away from her.

Barron Battle had been her father's best friend. Her mother had hated the fact that she had married a super hero, and had swore that her children could never inherit the super hero gene. Not that she could prevent it, but in her own mind it had made sense. The day that Kattianna had come into power she had been with her father and "Uncle Barron" at the park. Warren's father had come home and told her mother that she was a super with a certain smugness. Her mother had packed and left. At the tender age of 6 she had blamed her adopted uncle for losing her mother. She still held that grudge. No matter that her mother had left of her own free choice. She still blamed him.

Warren's friend Will was a different story. He had the classic fairy tale family. A mother and a father who loved him, two powers instead of one, and friends that simply adored him. He had everything that she wanted and yet still he didn't realize how lucky he was. Her father had worked with the Commander and Jetstream on more than one mission, and she had always been left at home alone. Will always had a babysitter. She knew this because she used to walk past his house while her father was away. He was always at Layla's or Layla was always at his house. She had to admit, she was jealous of Will. Now that her father was a villain, he wasn't exactly happy with those people he once called partners being told to hunt him down. He'd even changed his code name from "Leo" to "Dark Cat" now.

She shook her head as if to clear it and picked up her black messenger bag. There was no sense in sitting here brooding when she could be outside on the front steps in the sunlight.

As she walked past the Dream Team's table she felt all of them turn to watch her. Let them watch. There was no way they would ever get her to turn to them.

oOoOoOo

Warren watched his new room mate walk out of the cafeteria. He wondered why she hated him so much. Her last name bugged him, like he should remember it, but he didn't.

"Earth to Warren…" said Zach. "Dude, why are you so bugged out over this chick?"

Warren glared. "I'm not bugged out.. just curious."

Layla raised her eye brows, " Sure, Warren."

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch. The entire group of students stood and made their way to the gym to change.

oOoOoOo

AN: Alright guys. I tried to make this one a little longer. I'll have the next one up as soon as I finish revising it, hopefully that will be soon. Until then…

_Jayde_


	7. Who's the Hero?

AN: It was brought to my attention that Warren seems out of character in this story. I agree that he does seem to be a little OOC though I have tried to fix it, but do we really know how Warren reacted to people after homecoming? So here you go. Chapter seven.

Chapter 7: Who's the Hero?

oOoOoOo

Kattianna walked into the girls changing rooms just outside the gym. She looked around and rolled her eyes. Here she was… in gym… with a bunch of preps. She recognized the chick from the lunchroom and a couple of the chicks from this mornings bus ride. She sighed and went to change into her gym clothes. The blue gym shorts and light blue tee shirt wasn't exactally her style, but she really didn't need detention on the first day.

She attempted to tame her wavy hair into a pony tail but finally gave up.

"I could braid it for you…" said a voice she vaugly recognized behind her.

She closed her eyes in exasperation. How many times did she have to crush this girl before she got the idea that Katt didn't do the friend thing.

"It'd stay up and you wouldn't have to fight with it," Layla said smiling cheerfully.

Katt sighed. "No thanks." She left it down and walked out into the gym again. She went to the top and sat in the very corner. She saw what looked like a few brave people who were going to come up and introduce themselves to her and glared at them.

"There have been a few changes this year to Save the Citizen. Number one: Peace and Stronghold are no longer on a team together. Number two: the time limit is now 5 minutes. The first team on today's roster are Peace and Haggar…" Boomer announced.

"You've got to be kidding me…" she muttered, but she stood up and made her way down to the arena anyway.

oOoOoOo

Warren watched the new girl make her way down the bleachers. She did not look happy. Once down she stalked his way.

"Suit up and then we will choose your opponents," said Boomer.

Warren led her over to the gym armor.

"I'm not wearing that," she stated.

"It's not fashionable, but it does it's job," he said.

"No… you don't understand. I CAN'T wear that and fight. Any clothing not flexible doesn't change with me." She looked a little pale.

"Ummmm that could be a problem…" He went over to speak with Coach Boomer. They argued for a second and then Boomer looked resigned.

"Peace's team will not be wearing armor!" he said.

They entered the arena. "Hero or Villian?" Boomer asked.

Warren looked at Kattianna, "Hero."

oOoOoOo

AN: Sorry it's been so long since I posted guys… been in a spot of trouble at home and haven't been able to post. I'm also sorry it's so short. Please read and review!


	8. Save The Citizen?

AN: Ok…

ame: I know that Warren seems OOC, but since no one really knows how homecoming effected him it could be that he's not. Since no one knows how he's going to react I have been writing him as I think he would. Sorry if you think he's still OOC, but he's probably going to stay that way.

phantomofthemusical: Thanks so much for that review. You have no idea how much that helped.

Everyone: I know that I'm being slow about updating but I'm having some problems at home and school so I don't really have that much time to update. I am so sorry about this, but it's probably going to be slow for awhile.

Ok, now that that's out of the way, on with the chapter.

Chapter 8: Save the Citizen?

oOoOoOo

Kattianna watched the crowd wondering who Boomer would choose. It didn't really matter much.

"I think we'll put you against… Tyner and Steele," Boomer said.

She looked at Warren, well really glared at him. "What are we up against?"

"Tyner is a water worker and Steele transforms to cover himself in plate armor," he stated shortly.

"Great…"

The two boys stepped down and Tyner suited up. Steele just transformed and Boomer nodded before they stepped into the arena.

Kattianna glanced at the "citizen", which was really a wooden manikin, hanging above the mulcher. Their citizen was dressed as a business man in a black suit and tie, and holding a briefcase.

"Ready… Set… GO!" Boomer yelled.

oOoOoOo

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kattianna drop into a defensive crouch and raise her hands in preparation. Tyner started towards him and he ignited his hands. Ms. PMS would just have to take care of herself. He threw a fireball at Tyner knowing that it would be in vain, but he had to start somewhere.

At the last minute Tyner switched direction and darted towards Kattianna, leaving Warren to deal with Steele.

oOoOoOo

Kattianna growled and slapped her hands against the floor immediantly shifting into a lioness. She swiped at the water worker with one of her forepaws and roared.

Apparently the older student didn't know what he powers were because he paused for a fraction of a second in shock. That time was enough for Kattianna to advance. She swiped again, catching the armor and knocking him across the gym. He got up, but he was a bit more wary of her claws.

oOoOoOo

Warren faced off with Steele and began to throw fireballs at him. If he could just heat the metal body enough, maybe the boy would lose control.

Steele dodged his fireballs and advanced towards him. Warren knew that if Steele got a good hold on him, he wouldn't be able to escape in time.

oOoOoOo

The water worker moved in again, sending a wave of moister towards her.

Kattianna growled and shook out her coat. She didn't like water in her fur. She swiped at him again and managed to get close enough to shoulder him into the wall. His head hit this time and it took him a little longer to get up. She growled and backed him against the wall again. She glanced at the clock, two minutes down.

oOoOoOo

Warren glanced at the clock, two minutes down and he still hadn't hit Steele. This was NOT a good record. He focused on Steele and continued his assault.

Steele smiled. He moved in allowing one of Warren's fireballs to hit him and reached out a long, gorilla like arm to slam his fist into Warren's chest.

Warren felt like he was going through free fall. Well, until he slammed into a wall. Normally it wouldn't really phase him in STC to hit walls… but the lack of armor made it a little more difficult to pop right back up.

oOoOoOo

Katt saw Warren go down and for some reason that made her mad. More than mad. She was ticked. She roared and slammed into Tyner. He hit the wall, and this time, he didn't get up. She lunged toward the citizen and knocked it to the ground.

"GAME! HERO'S WIN!" yelled Boomer.

Katt roared once more before turning back into herself and walking towards her downed partner.

oOoOoOo

AN: Not one of my better pieces of writing, but it's an update. This is the best I can do under the circumstances at the moment. Sorry guys... please r/r.

_Jayde_


	9. Friends ish

AN: Here we go… maybe I'll be able to get this posted and perhaps get a few more reviews (hint hint ). I know that this is going slow and I apologize for that. On top of everything else my computer has been acting strange and my school has the site blocked. Fun fun!

Ok.. here you go.

Chapter 9: Friends... ish

oOoOoOo

Warren groaned. He didn't want to wake up, but something told him that he had to. Maybe it was the annoying sound of Ethan and Zach arguing that was calling him back to consciousness, or it could be the fact that Leyla was telling them that they were going to wake him up and he wanted to see them get their rears kicked by the hippie. He slowly opened his eyes and saw white… just white. He blinked a few times and turned over so he wasn't facing the white wall. "What happened?" he asked bringing a hand to his head to feel the goose egg that had risen on his skull.

"Warren! You're awake!" Leyla squealed making a dash to the side of the infirmary bed he was laying on.

Warren winced. "Yes, I'm awake. Now will you **please** not make that noise again?"

"Oops…" Leyla looked sheepish.

"So…"

"So what?" Will asked coming up to stand by his girlfriend.

Warren sighed. "What happened?"

"Oh! Kattianna won the game for your team by knocking out Tyner against a wall and saving the citizen. Then she actually looked worried about you…" Ethan said taking a break from his argument about Superman and The Flash with Zach.

Warren raised his eyebrows as the little old nurse came into the room. "Ahhh, so you're awake then, Mr. Peace?"

"No I'm sleep talking…"

The little old lady hit him playfully on the arm. "You stinker. If you weren't in here more than once every week I'd think you were being serious."

"Am I free to go yet, Nurse Spex?" Warren asked standing up and wincing at the pull of a few sore muscles.

Nurse Spex did her trademark x-ray vision thing on him and proclaimed him in on piece. She gave him a lollipop and hurried him out the door just as the last bell rang for the day.

Warren walked the rest of them out to the buses.

"Aren't you going home?" Zach asked him pointing at his bus.

Warren sighed. "Unfortunately I am home. Apparently I will be boarding at the school for awhile… with Cat Girl as my room mate."

"Whoa, Dude! You get a chick as a room mate? Where do I sign up?" Zach asked.

Magenta hit him in the arm hard and Warren glared.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." He walked back into the school and realized that he didn't know where he was going. He sighed and headed for the principal's office.

Outside the office was a very strange looking man. As Warren approached the man gave him a glare that seemed fairly familiar. When he was almost all the way there the door it opened allowing Kattianna and Principal Powers to exit

"… and I don't want you to scare a teacher like that again. I don't think Mr. Boy has recovered yet." Principal Powers was saying to Katt. "Ahh Mr. Haggar, thank you for bringing Kattianna's things."

Mr. Haggar was busy staring at Warren. He nodded slightly at him. "I can tell you are Peace."

"Yes sir."

"Daddy… please.. don't do this here?" Kattianna asked quietly shedding her attitude for a moment.

"Why not, Diane?"

Kattianna winced at the use of her middle name, "because he's sorta a friend… sorta… ish."

oOoOoOo

AN: OK... once again, not my best... but it's here. I'd like a few more reviews... please... they make me happy

_Jayde_


	10. Confrontation

A/N: Ok guys. I'm back in action. I finally own a copy of Sky High and can refer to it a little more. I know it has been forever since I updated, but there have been some problems in r/l and I have been pretty busy getting things settled down. Here's the next chapter. If this sucks, please let me know in a NICE way. Once again I truly am sorry it has taken this long.

Chapter 10: Confrontation

oOoOoOo

Katt warily watched her father. All she needed to top off this day was her father to be found out and arrested.

"Diane… could I speak to you alone for a moment?" her father asked.

She walked with him to the other side of the lobby, carefully staying out of arms reach.

"Diane, you do realize that that boy is the son of Barron Battle, right? The man who is responsible for your mother leaving us?"

"Daddy, please… not here. I know perfectly well who Peace's father is, but I have to live in the same area with him for awhile. I **really** don't want to have to sleep with a knife under my pillow again." She stuck her hands deep into her jacket pockets and set her jaw.

Her father glared at her. "Kattianna Diane… watch what you say to me."

Kattianna looked at her feet. "Daddy, stop! I'm not you, ok!"

The man called Dark Cat's hand moved too quickly to see. He slapped her hard across the face.

Katt froze.

oOoOoOo

Warren kept his eyes on the strange man as he walked across the lobby to speak with his daughter. Their voices were carefully too low for him to hear, but it appeared that they weren't exactly in agreement about something.

"Mr. Peace, your mother brought your things by on her lunch break. She wanted me to tell you that she was sorry that she couldn't be here now, but she said that she would see you at the restaurant tomorrow night." Principal Powers said.

He nodded slightly, trying to keep his eyes on the new girl and her father.

"Mr. Peace, would you step into my office please?"

Warren sighed and turned away. He glanced back over his shoulder before entering the office and caught the sound of skin hitting skin.

oOoOoOo

A/N: I know it's short but I just really want to see if I still have the knack for this story or if I need to leave off and try another one. This chapter is kinda a self test. Tell me what you think. Should I continue this story, or leave it be? Drop me a review to let me know.

_Jayde_


	11. KABOOM!

A/N: I got some pretty good reviews so I guess I'll give this a shot. Please continue to review and encourage me, because if no one likes the story enough to review I won't have a reason to continue it. Thanks!

P.S. _This is supposed to be thoughts…_

Chapter 11: KABOOM!

oOoOoOo

Warren spun back around to face the "family" behind him. _Please, tell me he didn't just do what I think he did?_

He glowered at the man. _He DID!_

He stalked towards the offending man. Many of the things his father had tried to teach him in his young age he had tried to forget, but one thing was drilled into his brain. **You NEVER hit a girl.**

"Excuse me sir, I believe that you owe your daughter an apology."

oOoOoOo

Kattianna stared at the wall of the lobby for a few seconds to get her temper under control after her father had slapped her.

"Excuse me sire, I believe that you owe your daughter an apology." Warren's voice said.

Her father chuckled a tad bit evilly. "I believe that she's my daughter and I'll do what ever I want to her without needing to apologize."

She looked at Warren and bit the inside of her cheek. He looked angry. _No duh, Sherlock. YOU'RE angry too remember. _

"Sir, I was brought up that hitting a female was wrong. I believe that you owe your daughter an apology." Warren said through clenched teeth.

"It's none of your business, Peace," Katt muttered. "Leave it. I can take care of myself."

"Is there a problem?" Principal Powers asked.

"No Principal Powers. I was just leaving. Goodbye Diane." Her father leaned down and acted as if to kiss her cheek. "We'll finish this later, Kattianna Diane. You can count on it." With that he spun on his heel and stalked out of the school.

Kattianna glared at Warren. "I was fine! You just seriously screwed up the truce that my father and I have had for six months! Thanks a lot, Peace!"

oOoOoOo

Warren stared at her transfixed. He had never seen anyone else but himself pull a glare off as well as this chick was. It was kinda scary. "Excuse me for being a gentleman for once in my life," he muttered.

She glared at him some more before turning to Principal Powers. "Ms. Powers, could you please show us to our rooms? I have to work tonight and I need to find out what my father did with my uniform."

"Certainly, Ms. Haggar."

Warren followed mutely in their tracks. It was amazing how quickly that girl could go from cool and collected to KABOOM! in seconds. It kinda reminded him of himself last year.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Another short chapter, but it's an update a bit. I'm sorry that these are so short, but I start school again tomorrow. No more holiday break for me :'(. Thanks for reading and click the pretty review button on the bottom of the screen pretty please with a cherry on top.

_Jayde_


	12. Home Sweet Home

A/N: Sorry guys. Things have been crazy. Add in the fact that I have had writer's block forever and a day, and you have the perfect recipe for disaster.

Chapter 12: Home Sweet Home

oOoOoOo

Warren followed his roommate and Principal Powers at a safe distance. They reached a wing of the school that was always closed to students. There was usually a gate across it that included a maze of lasers across the top.

"This is usually closed off due to the fact that vandalisation tends to happen a lot around a school for juvenile super heroes. You two have the first suite of rooms, and I suggest that you not go exploring." She pulled card keys out of a pocket in her cream suit coat. "These are the keys to the front door to your rooms. They will also be the keys to your bedrooms. They aren't locked now, but they lock automatically after you leave tonight. To get back in you will have to insert your card key and say your full name, middle name included, to get into the bedroom you choose."

Warren reached for the key in her left hand. "Our names are the code?"

"Yes, Mr. Peace."

Kattianna finally spoke up. "How are we getting to work?"

"Mr. Peace knows where the transportation is. He's 'borrowed' it enough. Good night Ms. Haggar, Mr. Peace." She turned on her expensive heel and walked out of sight.

oOoOoOo

Katt walked up to the front door and slipped her card key into the receiver. When the door hissed open she stepped inside. She tried not to stare. The door led into the living room. The room was done in blues and greens. There was a big screen TV., a stereo with huge speakers and an Xbox. She walked into the kitchen to see a huge refrigerator stocked with easy make meals and junk food. "That's gotta go," she muttered. She hated junk food. The kitchen connected to the game room that the Commander and Jetstream had donated. There were two pinball machines, a karaoke machine, and pool and fooseball tables.

"Which bedroom do you want?"

"Huh?" she asked coming back to the land of the living.

"Which bedroom do you want?" Warren was leaned up against the game room door jamb.

"What's the difference?"

"Well, from what I can tell, the only difference is the bathrooms. One has just a shower and one has a bath and shower."

"What color are the rooms painted?"

"That really weird off-white color."

"Oh no! That will be fixed!" She shuddered. "I'll take the one with the full bath."

"I have the one on the right then."

Katt nodded and went to explore the room she had chosen. It was a pretty standard bedroom. Desk, queen size bed, walk in closet, and dresser were all it consisted of. It was painted that really awful off-white that reminded her of the hospital where she had spent so much time the past few years. "He better have brought my paints…" she muttered. She walked back out into the living space to sort her bags out from Warren's.

"What time do you work?" asked Warren from his bedroom door.

"At the restaurant? Four o'clock to close," she said trying to distinguish between two very similar suitcases.

"What do you mean 'at the restaurant'?"

"Well I have another job too. How'd ya think I managed to pay all the… bills…" She finally gave up and opened one of the bags. A drawing set greeted her eyes. It wasn't hers so she closed the bag and sat it in the pile she had designated for Warren.

oOoOoOo

Warren braced himself for the sarcastic remark when she discovered his drawing set, but she just zipped it back closed and put it in the pile that he assumed contained his belongings. "Where else do you work?"

"I play at an all ages club," she said gesturing to an open guitar case. The electric guitar it contained looked well used.

"Oh… which one?"

"The Night Owl. It's down on Dock Street." She finally seemed to have sorted all the bags into his and hers. The piles were about the same size to his surprise.

She gathered her bags and went into her room. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and change into a uniform and then I'll be ready."

He nodded and went to get ready himself. He hoped that she didn't get on the uniforms with a skirt.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Thanks for reading another chapter guys. I hope that you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think with a nice review ok?

_Jayde_


End file.
